Electrical components, e.g., dies, wires, etc., are secured to a leadframe as the leadframe moves linearly along a transport system. The transport system includes gripping mechanisms at each end thereof that sequentially hold the leadframe in place while the components are secured thereto. The leadframe, however, is prone to damage when it reaches certain indexing positions along the conveyor due to cantilevering of the conveyor.